Chronos (Saint Seiya)
Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Chronos, The God of Time and Space Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Genderless Age: Older than the Multiverse / Beyond the Concept of Time Classification: Deity, Primordial God, Greek God, Personification of Time, God of Space-Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Cosmo's basic powers are destroying objects on atomic level. While moving faster than light, one can destroy even photons themselves), Aura, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (By being in the presence of a God. The 5 basic senses, and the Mind are rendered Unusable, and denied. The Gods Radiate a divine Aura that causes fear in the surrounding beings, and forces them to obey their commands. The power that radiates from the Gods also causes the affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Enhanced Senses (By having addtional supernatural senses, and being capable of tracking events taking place in other separated realms), Possession (Gods can possess select hosts and use their body), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Psychokinesis (Telepathy, Teleportation and Telekinesis), Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), and Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Transcends Space-Time itself, as well as the Olympians and the Titans, much like they transcend humans. Encompasses and transcends all Past and all Future of the Macrocosmos, i.e, exists beyond the entirety of the Multiverse) Speed: Omnipresent (By virtue of encompassing all of Space and all of Time of the entire Multiverse, he exists on all places simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level. However, his lack of a physical form makes him hard to damage. Stamina: Infinite Range: Low Complex Multiversal (As he encompasses the entirety of the Macrocosmos both spatially and temporally) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (As he transcends the entirety of Time and Space, and the whole multiverse is but a part of him, Chronos is aware of practically all that happens) Weaknesses: Chronos appears to be arrogant, and easily bored by lesser entities Gallery Chronos LC.jpg Chronos LC2.png ChronosND (1).png Chronos 1.jpg Chronos 3.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Manga Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Space Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Immortals Category:Cosmo Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 1